Daemonia - Deuxième Arc - Isatis (2013)
by Akira Makkuro
Summary: [Réécriture] Suite de Libéré. "Nous étions le 27 août 1977 et l'une des dernières volontés de Maximilien était qu'Axel fasse sa 7ème année à Poudlard..."
1. Notes de l'auteur

**Titre:** Daemonia - Deuxième Arc - Isatis

**Auteur:** Akira Makkuro

**Notes de l'auteur:** Me voila de retour, après presque trois années de silence, pour un nouvelle version du deuxième arc de Daemonia. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont continuer à me lire malgré ma longue absence, ceux qui ont mis les aventures d'Harry et Kishia dans leurs favoris et suivis et, avec une mention particulière, celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et envoyés des messages pour avoir des nouvelles. Vous m'avez motivé à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire, un peu de temps pour moi, pour partager les histoires qui peuplent ma tête. Merci de votre fidélité, en espérant que cette nouvelle version vous plaise autant, voir plus, que la première.

Pour rappel, Daemonia est une fic qui se déroule sur trois arcs, dont le plus court sera vraisemblable le premier, avec 22 chapitres. Je ne ferais pas de résumé de celui-ci avant d'entamer le deuxième volet, pas par paresse mais parce que je ne sais pas vraiment faire des résumés qui ne traînent pas en longueur.

Premier Arc: Libéré

Deuxième Arc: Isatis

troisième arc: Réalité

Cette histoire est née d'un rêve et de quelques dessins, vous y trouverez le fruit des délires de mon imagination, aussi les risques de OOC sont présents. Vous êtes donc prévenus.

Ensuite, tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez, de même que les lieux qui vous sont familiers sont de J.K. ROWLING. Le reste m'appartient et vous serez gentils de me les laisser. J'y tiens énormément. Surtout Kishia. Malgré mes relectures, il est probable que quelques fautes m'échappent. Soyez tolérants, et si jamais elles vous agacent de trop, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je tâcherai de les corriger.

Pour finir, cette réécriture s'entame durant mes vacances. Malheureusement, celles-ci ne vont tarder à s'achever et l'année qui arrive sera vraisemblablement la plus ardue que je vais rencontrer durant mes études. Je ne promet aucune date de publication régulière. Je vais tenter de publier un chapitre par mois mais cela dépendre de mon prochain emploi du temps et surtout de la quantité toujours astronomique que l'on nous demande à côté. Néanmoins, comme d'habitude, je tiens à assurer à chacun que non, je n'abandonne pas mes histoires! Aucune d'entre elles! De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, elles resteront dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je les couche intégralement sur le papier.

Voila, tout est dit. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous y passerez d'agréables moments. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et critiques, ce sont eux qui me permettent de m'améliorer et d'aller plus loin dans la rédaction de cette histoire.


	2. Chapitre Un: Problèmes et perspectives

**Chapitre Un: problèmes et perspectives**

Harry reprit connaissance sous la sensation d'une fraîche humidité sur son front. Il laissa ses sens reprendre peu à peu contact avec la réalité. La douceur des draps sur sa peau, la légèreté d'un courant d'air frôlant sa peau, l'odeur minérale de la roche et de l'air pur des altitudes, parfumée de la fragrance entêtante de la résine de sapin. Il papillonna rapidement des paupières, avant de faire la mise au point sur sa vision. Un ciel de lit de velours d'un vert forêt profond, un peu passé, des murs de pierre claire derrière des tapisseries richement brodées mais ayant connues des jours meilleurs, et, sur sa droite, un homme d'environs quatre-vingt ans qui lui bassinait le front, un sourire bienveillant qui brillait jusque dans ses yeux gris-bleu.

"Te revoilà parmi les vivants, Changeur." Sa voix était un peu râpeuse, amusée aussi. "On peut dire que tu m'as fait une sacrée surprise en arrivant juste à côté de mon chaudron."

"Votre chaudron"? La voix de l'adolescent était rauque, sa gorge desséchée.

"Bien sûr, dans les cachots. N'était-ce pas là ta destination?"

"... Pas vraiment..."

Harry essayait vainement de faire le point sur la situation. Chaudron? Cachots? Certes, il y était. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait que Snape, Malfoy Junior, Kishia et lui dans le manoir de La Boucle. Il essaya de contacter le Démon, sans résultat. Le lien mental était ténu mais bien présent, comme si le bakeneko dormait profondément. Un regard vers sa gauche lui montra Kishia roulé en boule sous la forme du petit chat gris qu'il avait adoptée en se montrant à Snape pour la première fois. La présence du vieil homme avait dû l'inciter à garder une forme discrète dans un premier temps d'observation. Rassuré sur ce point, le Libéré releva les yeux vers son hôte.

"Excusez moi mais, qui êtes-vous?

Il aurait pu obtenir ses informations par Légilimencie mais il lui paraissait important d'être poli, quelque soit l'évolution de son opinion vis-à-vis de la race humaine. Il tendait de plus en plus à les considérer comme simple proie à mesure qu'il devenait plus proche de sa nature démoniaque.

"Tu as l'air quelque peu perdu, Changeur. Je suis Maximilien Isatis, Patriarche de la famille Isatis, et nous sommes le 1er juillet 1977 si tu tiens à tout savoir."

"Juillet 1977?" s'exclama Harry en se redressant vivement sous l'effet de la surprise. Un vertige le prit, faisant onduler les lignes de la pièce et tanguer le sol. Le Lié se laissa retomber lourdement sur la couche et ferma les yeux en sifflant entre ses dents: "Draco Malfoy, je vais te tuer!"

Il fallut deux jours à Harry pour récupérer du choc magique dû à son saut temporel. Deux jours qu'il passa à maudire le dernier des Malfoy dans toutes les langues qu'il maîtrisait. Deux jours à essayer de comprendre dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré. Il s'avérait que Maximilien préparait lui aussi un filtre de _Stabapero_ que son arrivée impromptue avait malencontreusement renversée sur la tête des nouveaux venus. L'apparence d'Harry s'était stabilisée d'elle-même sous la surdose de potion et après quelques discussion avec Kishia, il garda l'identité d'Axel Takeshi qu'il avait présenté à Snape. Puis, l'obligation de garder le lit étant levée, il commença à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait et aux différents problèmes auxquels il allait devoir faire face.

Le premier problème, et non des moindres, était la date. Sa simple présence à cette époque pouvait affecter l'avenir tel qu'il le connaissait. A vrai dire, cela avait peut-être déjà commencé. Ou peut-être au contraire sa présence était-elle nécessaire afin que le futur soit ce qu'il soit? Ce futur qui était son propre passé. Et ce passé qui était peut-être aussi le sien et qui se présentait comme un nouveau futur pourtant déjà potentiellement révolu car déjà écrit, vécu,... A chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ce problème, Axel ne pouvait empêcher une terrible migraine de venir écraser ses tempes dans un étau devant les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Les problèmes temporels étaient l'un des sujets les plus énigmatiques du monde magique et Kishia devait avouer que les Démons n'étaient guère plus avancés sur ce sujet épineux. Il avait aussi avancé la possibilité d'un saut spatio-temporel et leur arrivée dans une autre dimension, un fait avec lesquels les Démons étaient bien plus familiers, mais rien ne le prouvait, et rien ne prouvait le contraire.

Kishia était celui qui avait annoncé le deuxième problème. Qu'importe ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là dans les cachots, que ce soit dans le futur ou dans le passé, la potion qui les avait aspergée par deux fois avait agit d'une manière étrange. La _Stabapero_ était un filtre stabilisant l'apparence des êtres polymorphes dont les capacités étaient trop grandes pour être contrôlées dès le début par leur détenteur. On se servait du filtre pour les aider à canaliser leur pouvoir. Les bakenekos, et les Démons en général, étaient des êtres polymorphes et doués de capacités de métamorphoses mais ils étaient loin d'atteindre celles des métamorphomages. Ils passaient d'une forme démoniaque à une forme humanoïde dont ils pouvaient dissimuler les appendices les plus visibles dès la maîtrise de leur capacités démoniaques, de base telles que la manipulation des éléments. Les capacités de métamorphomage d'Harry et Kishia étaient un don du Lien d'Indra et la puissance du don de l'adolescent était particulièrement rare pour un don de Lien et non de naissance. Mais le Libéré commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être une exception et avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un petit soupir blasé qui avait fait ricaner Sirius. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ce nouveau pouvoir. Et le filtre de _Stabapero_ servait à cette fin. Sauf que voila. Une fois encore, Axel faisait exception à la règle, et il avait emmené Kishia avec lui.

Le bakeneko était donc depuis ce jour-là coincé dans la forme d'un jeune chat gris sombre aux yeux d'améthyste. Reprendre une forme plus démoniaque ou humanoïde lui demandait des efforts et une concentration considérables tandis que les conserver l'épuisait plus que de raison. Il demeurait donc sous cette apparence de "crevette féline aux dents aussi inefficaces d'un couteau en plastique dans la main d'un enfant de deux mois" selon le Démon en personne, et pestait régulièrement contre un certain blond qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever un certain jour de leur connaissance. Parce que si suivre le pas des humains et déambuler dans un manoir ne pose aucun problème à un Démon, on ne peut en dire autant d'un chaton. Les escaliers notamment étaient devenus une terrible épreuve. Kishia avait réussi à extorquer à son Lié la promesse de ne pas raconter sa mésaventure au Domaine, en particulier à Sirius. Il en aurait entendu parler jusqu'à la fin de l'intégralité de ses vies!

Axel présentait un problème similaire. Son apparence s'était stabilisée durant son rétablissement mais il ne pouvait plus en modifier la moindre mèche de cheveux. Il présentait maintenant des traits différents des Potter, héritage de ses liens avec Kishia. C'étaient des traits plus fins, presque félins, des pommettes hautes et des lèvres fines, un petit nez légèrement retroussé qu'il fronçait parfois en signe d'énervement, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Avec une peau d'ivoire et un menton volontaire, l'ensemble était délicat, presque androgyne lorsqu'il était rêveur ou endormi, au grand dam d'Axel qui en avait marre de ressembler à une crevette. Car le corps avait suivi et lui donnait une silhouette frêle. L'adolescent ne serait jamais très épais et Kishia, via la Bénédiction, lui avait légué sa haute taille. A ce corps svelte s'ajoutait une opulente chevelure qui cascadait en mèches souples jusqu'au creux de ses reins, d'un blanc qui tirait vers un gris bleuté très pâle. Sous une frange un peu trop longue perçait un regard gris métallique qui fixait tout autour de lui avec une expression prédatrice. Kishia avait eu un regard moqueur en remarquant la correspondance avec les caractéristiques de l'animagus de son Lié. Si lui avait deviné assez facilement l'animal après lequel Axel courrait, on ne pouvait en dire autant du principal concerné.

Le troisième problème de la liste était _légèrement_ frustrant. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ni Kishia, ni son Libéré ne parvenaient à prendre contact avec Shamliar. Le monde des Démons était pourtant un univers parallèle avec son régime temporel propre et aurait dû donc être joignable de n'importe où... ou n'importe quand. Ces interrogations rejoignaient les hypothèses des conséquences des voyages temporels. Le lien mental lui-même, entre Démon et Lié, était affaibli, comme un fil sur le point de se rompre à tout instant. Axel et Kishia passaient chaque jour plusieurs heures à le renforcer sans pour autant se rapprocher pour le moment de son intensité originelle. Une épreuve épuisante mais nécessaire car un chat, même démoniaque, n'est pas censé parler et Kishia devait se fondre dans la normalité tant qu'ils n'avaient pas résolu un bon nombre des problèmes précédents.

Le dernier problème était l'endroit où ils étaient apparus. Le manoir de Maximilien était vaste et la majeure partie des pièces étaient vides. Sous la poussière, on devinait la pierre claire des murs et les parquets avaient été d'un chaleureux brun doré que le temps et le manque d'entretien avaient ternis. Les couleurs passées et les moutons de poussière étaient les seuls habitants de ces pièces désertées. Maximilien vivait seul dans le manoir, en compagnie de deux vieux elfes de maison qui l'aidaient dans les tâches quotidiennes. Les petites créatures, aux larges oreilles et aux yeux vert-jaunes globuleux, arrivaient à la fin de leur vie, après avoir servi plusieurs générations d'Isatis. C'étaient eux qui avaient empêché Maximilien de sombrer lorsque des Mangemorts avaient décimé la totalité du clan Isatis moins de deux ans plus tôt, lors de vacances familiales à Londres. Maximilien était l'unique survivant de cette hécatombe, laissé pour mort dans les décombres du pavillon qui les accueillait. Terriblement touché par des sorts de Magie Noire, il vivotait maintenant dans ce manoir secondaire situé dans les Alpes françaises, au milieu de ses grimoires et ses potions, avec les deux elfes de maison qui veillaient à chaque rechute, morale ou physique.

Les grimoires de Maximilien étaient pour la plupart inconnus de Kishia, une chose impressionnante quand on savait à quel point le bakeneko était fier de sa bibliothèque constituée au cours de ses douze précédentes vies. Le vieil homme leur avait ouvert les portes de sa collection avec une joie de passionné, avide de partager ses connaissances et d'oublier, l'espace de quelques discussions, la torture et la mort des siens.

Aussi, il n'était pas rare de voir trouver Kishia, installé tel un sphinx sur un accoudoir tandis qu'Axel feuilletait un grimoire de sortilèges ou de runes, assis de manière à ce que le Démon puisse aussi en profiter. Quand ils ne s'instruisaient pas, les deux voyageurs temporels arpentaient les longs couloirs de manoir ou profitaient des rayons du soleil estival en parcourant le vaste parc à l'abandon ou les montagnes proches. La chasse se cantonnait aux animaux sauvages. Le village le plus proche comptait trop peu d'habitants pour s'y servir sans apporter de soupçon alors qu'ils restaient sur place pour le moment. Ils hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir dans cette époque et Maximilien, mis au courant de la situation après plusieurs jours de réflexion, les avait invité à rester autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient.

L'été passa ainsi, et Axel finit par s'attacher au vieil homme un peu bourru mais brillant avec lequel il discutait de durant de longues heures chaque soir. Les Libérés, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent de leur nature profonde de Démon, s'attachent de moins en moins aux humains qu'ils côtoient. Ce point était encore plus valable pour Axel, trop souvent trahi ou manipulé par les personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Maximilien semblait lui aussi s'être attaché à l'étrange adolescent qui était apparu près de son chaudron un soir d'été. Une étincelle brillait de nouveau dans son regard trop vide auparavant, et il souriait plus souvent. Un sourire douloureux parfois, mais sincère. Les elfes regardaient le jeune Lié avec un remerciement silencieux bien que teinté de peur. La nature inhumaine de leurs invités leur était aussi évidente qu'un phare en pleine nuit et les effrayait un peu. Mais ils respectaient aussi celui qui tirait peu à peu leur maître de la solitude et de la dépression. Pourtant, une ombre planait sur la manoir Isatis. Et malgré les efforts et les recherches des deux habitants de Shamliar, la Magie Noire qui rongeait Maximilien de l'intérieur finit par l'emporter à la fin du mois d'août, alors qu'il allait sur sa 133ème année.

Le coup fut dur pour Axel, plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le pensait. Outre la perte d'une personne qu'il avait fini par considéré comme appartenant à sa famille, c'était de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver qui le hantait. Les Démons ne sont pas des créatures aux pouvoirs guérisseurs, bien au contraire, mais ne pouvoir aider l'un des siens reste douloureux, même pour eux. Le manoir Isatis était devenu l'un des rares endroits où le jeune Lié s'était senti à sa place, hormis le Domaine de Kishia, à Shamliar. Avec du recul, même à Poudlard, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune sorcier découvrant un nouveau monde, Harry avait dû porter un masque et se conformer à l'image qu'on attendait de lui, ce rôle de Survivant. L'enfant qui ne rêvait alors que de normalité, d'anonymat et d'amitié avait dû faire face à la célébrité pour un fait qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ignorait même, et à toutes les pressions qu'elle entrainait. Le bakeneko avait été frappé par l'image qu'avait renvoyé son Lié après le dernier soupir de Maximilien. Depuis sa Libération du Sceau, Harry avait montré une très grande force mentale. Mais à cet instant, on ne voyait plus qu'un adolescent perdu et meurtri.

Kishia pouvait se targuer, du haut de ses treize vies, de savoir parfaitement ce que ressentait un Lié face à la perte d'un être cher. Premièrement parce que la vie n'épargnait personne, pas même les êtres démoniaques, et surtout parce qu'il partageait une partie de leurs sentiments par leur lien mental. Certes, étant un démon à part entière, il n'éprouvait pas grand chose pour la perte d'un humain tout juste digne à finir sous ses crocs. Mais être ainsi aux premières loges face à la tristesse d'un de ses siens avait toujours été l'un des rares points négatifs d'avoir un Lié. Néanmoins, il s'était toujours contenté de leur donné son opinion, crue et franche, souvent dérangeante, accompagnée parfois d'un bon coup de pied au cul pour les sortir de leur marasme. Et ce quelque soit la raison du chagrin de son Lié du moment. Après tout, être triste, ça change quoi? Ca n'arrange en rien le problème et ne permet, ni de revenir en arrière, ni de faire apparaître la solution. Dans ce cas, pourquoi donc, cette fois-ci, avait-il réagit ainsi? Pourquoi, envoyant le visage défait d'Axel, avait-il naturellement pris une forme humanoïde, malgré la dépense fulgurante d'énergie que cela engendrait, pour le serrer contre lui?

Ces questions, il se les poserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il agissait complètement à l'instinct et tenait entre ses bras le corps tremblant de son Lié. Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler et rouler sur sa peau et les sanglots qui se coinçaient au fond de la gorge du jeune résonnaient dans le silence étouffant de la pièce. Kishia n'était pas particulièrement familier avec les crises de larmes. Ça n'était pas vraiment dans son tempérament. Mais il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel il avait rencontré son douzième Lié. Sirius errait alors dans un parc non loin de Square Grimmaurd. Son oncle Alphard, le seul membre de sa famille qui l'acceptait et qu'il appréciait, venait de mourir et l'adolescent rebelle avait l'impression étouffante de se retrouver seul au monde. Il fallait dire que sa famille n'était pas des plus tolérantes. Le point de vue de l'adolescent, en totale contradiction avec celle de la noble et ancienne famille des Black, faisait de lui un paria à peine toléré. Le clan Black n'était pas non plus réputé pour sa gentillesse mais plutôt pour être adepte de la Magie Noire dont elle usait très facilement, y compris sur les siens. Il avait fallu à Kishia des heures de patience pour apprivoiser le jeune homme fier mais brisé qu'il avait choisi comme Lié pour sa douzième vie. De la même manière, le bakeneko referma un peu plus ses bras autour du corps frêle et murmura des mots sans suite réelle, juste pour attirer l'esprit de son protégé loin du gouffre qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

"Hey, Kitsu'... ça ira... Kitsune... calme toi..."

La voix du Libéré finit par lui répondre, rauque et faible, entrecoupée de sanglots.

"Comment je pourrais... me calmer... Je n'ai.. pas su ... le sauver... Je voulais juste... le protéger.. J'ai été ... incapable de... maudite Magie Noire..."

Harry repartit dans une crise de larmes tandis que Kishia cherchait vainement de trouver une réponse. La seule qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était pas à dire. Du moins, il l'aurait surement utilisée s'il avait s'agit d'une autre personne. Il se contenta de reprendre ses murmures réconfortants qui se muèrent peu à peu en ronronnements. Même démoniaque, un chat reste un chat.

L'enterrement eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Il y avait à peine une dizaine de personnes: les quelques sorciers du village voisin auprès desquels Maximilien se ravitaillait ou fournissait des potions. Axel se tenait au premier rang, Kishia roulé sagement en boule dans la capuche du manteau du Libéré. Consoler ce dernier sous une forme humanoïde l'avait épuisé et quarante-huit heures n'avaient pas suffit à lui rendre toutes ses forces? Il aurait pourtant voulu être là sous une autre forme que celle d'un chaton. Le vieil homme les avait accueillit mieux que la majorité des humains qu'il avait connu, sans question mais toujours prêt à les écouter et même les aider. La cérémonie s'acheva dans le silence alors que le ciel menaçait.

Dans le petit cimetière, seule la silhouette d'Axel resta face au caveau familiale. Le dernier Isatis avait rejoint le reste de son clan pour un ultime voyage. Le Lié porta un dernier regard au blason gravé dans le marbre clair et aux deux bouquets d'iris immaculés posés sur la dalle. Les fleurs favorites de Maximilien, patiemment cultivées devant le manoir, dans l'un des derniers massifs entretenus du jardin. Les deux elfes de maison avaient demandé au jeune homme de les déposer pour eux sur la tombe de leur maître. Il n'était pas bien vu pour eux de se mêler aux humains, même sorciers, lors des cérémonies. Une certaine indignation contre la société sorcière et son intolérante supériorité avait brûlé dans les yeux clairs d'Axel avant que la tristesse ne revienne. A la sortie du cimetière, près des grilles ouvragées et piquetées de rouille, une haute silhouette attendait sous un parapluie bleu sombre. Après quelques mots, le Libéré emboîta le pas au messager alors que la pluie faisait disparaître les formes massives des tombes derrière lui.

"Vous êtes le jeune Axel, qui logeait chez Maximilien Isatis, n'est-ce pas?"

Axel acquiesça d'un mouvement raide de la nuque, peu enclin à parler à un inconnu, avant de reporter son regard sur le décor typiquement moldu qui l'entourait. Un bureau de chêne massif, aux reflets dorés, occupait l'espace central de la pièce. Les murs, tapissés d'un ocre jaune chaleureux, étaient percés sur deux côtés mitoyens par des hautes fenêtres habillées de rideaux verts pâles. Le mauvais temps obligeait son hôte à allumer le plafonnier électrique qui diffusait une lumière artificielle sur les rayonnages couvrant les deux murs restants. Harry était installé dans un fauteuil confortable de bois et de cuir chocolat. Il tournait le dos à la porte, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. En face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses chevaux grisonnaient au niveau des tempes et ses yeux vifs volaient d'un document à l'autre.

"Maximilien a modifié son testament il y a maintenant trois semaines. Vous en êtes le seul bénéficiaire." Axel releva les yeux, surpris, vers le notaire. "Je crois comprendre qu'il ne vous en a pas parlé... Typique de ce vieux renard!" La voix de l'homme était pleine d'une affection bourrue." Je vous laisse prendre connaissance des documents."

Le jeune sorcier se pencha pour attraper la liasse de papiers qu'il parcouru du regard. Le jargon des notaires moldus était plus simple que celui des Gobelins. Axel respira profondément une fois sa lecture achevée. Certaines choses devaient être assimilées avant même de prendre une décision. Pour résumer, Maximilien faisait de lui un homme riche - comme s'il ne l'était pas assez, songea aigrement Kishia qui lisait discrètement par dessus son épaule - et lui offrait, en plus de ses titres et biens, une place à la tête du Clan Isatis. Parmi les documents se trouvait un certificat d'adoption dûment rempli auquel ne manquait que la signature du principal intéressé.

Quand il releva la tête, Harry rencontra le regard noisette et perçant de l'homme de Loi qui lui tendait un stylo. Il l'attrapa délicatement tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tous les enjeux qui se jouaient. Il repensa aux longues discussions qu'il avait eu avec Maximilien sur les conséquences d'un voyage dans le passé. Risquait-il de modifier le futur? Ou bien son passage était-il nécessaire pour la réalisation du futur tel qu'il le connaissait? Devait-il agir ou bien laisser les choses se faire sans intervenir en se cachant dans le manoir?

Le stylo pesait lourd au creux de sa main. D'un noir brillant rehaussé d'or, lisse et légèrement froid, il portait le poids de sa décision. Kishia avait trouvé une partie des réponses sur une gravure rangée dans les archives quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils exploraient une aile encore inconnue du manoir. Sur l'œuvre, un Maximilien Isatis sensiblement plus jeune posait devant le manoir. Celui-ci ressemblait furieusement au manoir de La Boucle que connaissait Axel, avec ses pierres immaculées et ses jardins brodés de buis finement sculptés entourant des parterres de vivaces colorées. Le vieil homme avait raconté que le manoir était ainsi durant sa jeunesse mais qu'aujourd'hui, il avait plus ou moins laissé la nature reprendre ses droits sur les allées de graviers clairs et les bâtiments qui s'ornaient à présent de lierre et de vigne vierge. Il sortit de ses souvenirs et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur les dernières volontés couchées sur le papier. Quand on y repensait, la découverte de la gravure correspondait plus ou moins avec la date du nouveau testament du Patriarche Isatis. Peut-être le vieil homme avait-il raison? Peut-être était-ce là sa solution, sa réponse au voyage temporel du jeune homme? Otant le capuchon du stylo, Harry pensa une dernière fois à celui qui l'avait accueilli presque comme un ami, comme un fils que l'on retrouve après une longue absence. Peut-être pouvait-il faire confiance, une dernière fois, à un humain? Il posait la plume dorée sur le papier et traça rapidement une série d'_Axel_ _Isatis_ à l'encre noire sur les différents documents officiels.

Plus tard, Axel repenserait plusieurs fois aux sortilèges que Maximilien avait dû poser en bas des documents. Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres idées en tête. Nous étions le 27 août 1977 et l'une des dernières volontés de Maximilien était qu'Axel fasse sa septième année à Poudlard. Le vieil homme avait d'ailleurs été tellement persuadé que le plus jeune accepterait son offre que l'inscription était déjà faite et la lettre de Poudlard l'attendait, sous scellé, dans le coffre du notaire.


	3. Chapitre Deux: Retour à Londres

**Chapitre deux: Retour à Londres**

Axel remontait tranquillement le chemin menant au manoir. L'air frais du sous-bois, les odeurs suaves des fougères et des conifères, les tâches de lumière mordorée, le murmure cristallin d'une source. Tous ces éléments le calmaient. La matinée avait été remplie de rebondissements. Aussi, prendre son temps pour rentrer dans ce qui devenait son domaine lui semblait nécessaire. Il lui fallait faire du tri dans son esprit. Et puis la nature lui paraissait toujours plus belle après la pluie. Les odeurs s'intensifiaient, les couleurs se vivifiaient. La forêt chantait aux oreilles du Libéré et du Démon qui l'accompagnait, résonnant dans leurs veines, les appelant doucement vers une partie de chasse alléchante, loin du tracas des humains.

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder au milieu des hautes herbes avant de ramener son attention vers le courrier entre ses mains. Sur l'épaisse enveloppe de parchemin crème, l'écriture d'émeraude et surtout le cachet de cire cramoisie témoignaient de l'expéditeur. Le notaire la lui avait remise près d'une heure plus tôt, après les dernières formalités d'usage. Le sceau était encore intact et l'adolescent le frôla du bout des ongles, hésitant. Il avait décidé de faire confiance au vieil homme qui l'avait accueilli, certes, mais il ne savait pas vraiment dans quelles péripéties il allait se jetait, encore une fois. Il détestait avancer à tâtons, et pourtant sa vie semblait n'être qu'un enchaînement de parcours hasardeux dans les ténèbres.

Aller à Poudlard sous l'identité d'Axel Isatis? Facile! Sur le papier, il l'était, comme en témoignait l'adresse inscrite sur le vélin. Et puis, question apparence, il était loin de ressembler au malingre Harry Potter d'avant la rupture du Sceau, auquel tout le monde s'exclamait: "Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Son portrait craché! Mais les yeux de ta mère." Pour être tout à fait honnête, ces réflexions avaient rapidement finies par l'énerver. D'abord, cela lui rappelait sans cesse que justement, et contrairement à ses interlocuteurs du moment, il n'avait _pas_ connu ses parents. Ensuite, par les crocs de Kaï-Ren, il était lui, Harry Potter, et pas une copie quelconque de James!

Combien de temps allait-il devoir jouer la comédie et prétendre être le dernier héritier du clan Isatis? Rien dans leurs recherches ne leur avait donné la moindre piste pour le chemin du retour vers leur époque d'origine. Maximilien supposait que le saut temporel était dû à la décharge involontaire de magie sur le sceau que Draco tenait à la main au moment de pénétrer comme une furie dans le laboratoire de Potions. Auquel cas, lorsque le sceau, où qu'il soit, aurait épuisé la totalité de la magie perçue, Harry et Kishia rentreraient. Une théorie qui tenait la route mais laisser de nombreuses incertitudes, notamment sur le la date de leur retour. La magie que le sceau avait absorbé était considérable, comprenant les réflexes défensifs de Snape, Kishia, Harry et la magie agressive qu'émettait l'héritier Malfoy au moment des faits. Qui savait combien de temps le sceau allait être activé. Et où était-il? Car pour que la théorie fonctionne, ce dernier devait rester intact jusqu'au bout.

A côté de cette hypothèse planaient d'autres interrogations. Comment devrait-il agir face aux Maraudeurs? Ils entraient eux aussi en septième année. Et face aux futurs Mangemorts? A Dumbledore? Il supposait qu'il ne devrait rien faire qui changerait de manière imprévisible le futur. Ce qui comprenait aucune révélation intempestive ni de meurtres de futurs servants du Lord Noir. Dommage. Il était en train de se demander de quelle manière agir face à Voldemort lui-même - il se savait suffisamment malchanceux pour finir par lui faire face à un moment ou à un autre dans le passé - quand son regard se posa sur les grilles du manoir. Il glissa le pli dans sa poche, y enfonçant aussi son poing qu'il serra fortement. Il se sentait vaciller au bord du gouffre. Un équilibre précaire qui se briserait s'il franchissait l'entrée du domaine une nouvelle fois. Kishia le rejoignit rapidement depuis les roches moussues de la lisière.

"Qu'attends-tu?"

"... Je ne sais pas. Quelle est la bonne décision à prendre?"

"Tu as déjà signé, Lié stupide!"

Axel sentit ses lèvres esquisser un mince sourire doux-amer en entendant le grognement du bakeneko. C'était vrai. Il avait pris sa décision en signant le testament de Maximilien. Inutile de revenir sur le passé, il fallait maintenant aller jusqu'au bout. Il desserra le poing sans pour autant de le sortir de ses robes et s'engagea dans l'allée de gravier blanc. Posant son regard sur la grande bâtisse qui lui faisait face, il fronçait les sourcils à mesure qu'il progressait. Au-dessus des portes, l'habituel renard polaire, blason de la famille Isatis, était entouré d'un Ouroboros de jais aux yeux d'émeraude. Trois larges griffures violines striaient le fond anthracite. Le même blason que celui qui ornait le manoir de La Boucle en 1997. Kishia fronça délicatement son museau, fixant l'air perplexe de son Lié. Et cela n'avait que peu de choses à voir avec la fusion des deux blasons du gamin.

Pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, le regard d'Harry se posa aussitôt sur les deux imposantes malles de bois noir, aux coins renforcés d'acier finement gravé, posées sur le tapis bleu de Prusse. Les deux elfes de maison, debout devant elles, dardaient leurs yeux globuleux sur l'adolescent et nouveau maître du manoir Isatis. Ce dernier avait senti, en passant le seuil, la mise en place d'un lien entre la demeure et lui, mais aussi avec les deux petites créatures. Créatures qui attendirent à peine qu'Axel ne retire son manteau pour quasiment se jeter sur lui.

"Maître Maximilien a dit à Gypsi de donner ces lettres au jeune maître Axel quand le blason changerait!" pépia la première d'une voix aigüe et surexcitée en tendant deux enveloppes blanches au jeune homme.

"Maître Maximilien a dit à Matti de faire les malles du jeune maître Axel, parce que le jeune maître va aller à la grande Ecole de Poudlard!" enchaîna le second d'une voix à peine plus grave avant d'échanger un regard avec sa compagne. Il reprit en chœur avec elle: "Le jeune maître Axel doit faire attention! Poudlard est une grande école mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas bons comme maître Maximilien ou le jeune maître. Certains sont même très mauvais..."

Axel regardait les deux petits êtres magiques, surpris. Les elfes avaient été tellement discrets durant son séjour, parlant à peine et avec toujours une crainte mal dissimulée en sa présence que cette soudaine explosion vocale le rendait muet. Kishia ricana doucement. Tout ce qui pouvait le sortir de l'ordinaire lui plaisait. Et si cela concernait son Lié, c'était encore mieux.

"Maximilien avait tout prévu, n'est-ce pas?" grommela sans attendre de réponse Harry tandis qu'il attrapait les lettres, son manteau encore sur le bras.

"Le jeune maître doit partir maintenant" glapit Gyspi.

"Oui. Maître Maximilien a dit aux elfes de s'occuper du manoir pendant l'absence du jeune maître Axel. Le jeune maître peut partir tranquille" renchérit Matti en fourrant dans les mains de son nouveau maître un journal de la semaine précédente.

"Le chat qui n'est pas un chat doit aller avec le jeune maître Axel" poursuivit la première en attrapant Kishia par la peau du cou et le posant sur la malle la plus proche. "Le jeune maître peut faire confiance aux elfes. Mais le jeune maître doit partir. Maintenant!"

Et dans un éclair de lumière blanche, Harry disparut du manoir Isatis. Il n'eut même pas le temps de pester contre la désagréable sensation d'être crocheter au nombril par un hameçon géant qu'il atterrit, plutôt violemment, au milieu d'un petit salon, évitant de justesse l'angle acéré d'une table basse. Les deux malles étaient à ses pieds, sur un tapis aux couleurs passées. Sur l'une d'elles, Kishia maudissait dans toutes les langues les petites créatures. Surtout celle qui l'avait traité comme un vulgaire chat! Par les crocs de Kaï-Ren! Il était un Démon! L'un des meilleurs lieutenants de Renylos en personne! Pas un chaton moldu sans défense! Ecoutant le monologue d'une oreille distraite, Axel observait les alentours. Des murs lambrissés de bois, des fauteuils au tissu défraîchi, un abat-jour à motif floral, une nature morte au-dessus d'une causeuse. Ce décor lui était vaguement familier. Et les effluves de feu de bois, de bièraubeurre et de soupe trouvaient des échos au fond de sa mémoire.

Passant prudemment la tête par la porte entrouverte, il eut un rictus victorieux. Bingo! Il était arrivé en plein cœur de Londres, dans l'un des salons d'arrivée du Chaudron Baveur. Retournant auprès des malles, il prit le temps d'enfiler son manteau avant de s'attaquer au courrier. La plus mince des deux enveloppes n'était pas fermée et contenait un bon de réservation pour une chambre au Chaudron Baveur du 27 août au 1er septembre 1977, repas inclus, à son nom. Un cachet de cire gris-bleu, frappé du sceau originel des Isatis, fermait la deuxième enveloppe qui lui était personnellement adressée. Il la glissa dans sa poche, de même que ses malles magiquement rapetissées par Kishia, avant de franchir la porte d'un pas ferme et de se diriger vers le comptoir de l'auberge.

Tom était déjà présent à cette époque, quelques rides en moins mais le visage soucieux alors qu'il essuyait la surface brillante du comptoir. L'homme jeta un regard suspicieux à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui sortait, seul, d'un des salons d'arrivée. Il fallait avouer que tout le démarquait: sa longue crinière à la teinte étrange, son manteau noir à la coupe inhabituelle, sa démarche féline, prédatrice ou encore le chat gris perché sur son épaule gauche. Sans compter qu'un adolescent seul par les temps qui courraient était des plus intrigants. Mais il n'eut rien à redire devant le billet de réservation, payé d'avance, que lui présenta le nouvel arrivant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel se laissait tomber sur le lit de la chambre 7, le regard perdu vers le plafond.

"Kishia? C'est une impression ou les choses vont un peu trop vite?"

"..."

"On fait quoi maintenant?"

"T'as du courrier à lire, non?" grinça le bakeneko, encore vexé du traitement que lui avait fait subir l'elfe de maison.

Axel grogna pour la forme avait de faire délicatement sauter le cachet gris. Au creux de l'enveloppe brillait une petite clé en or ainsi qu'un court billet. Le Lié observa un instant l'objet. Longue comme son petit doigt, la clé présentait une tête tétraédrique dont chaque face était finement gravée de motifs sibyllins tandis que la garde, à peine plus épaisse que son pouce, s'ornait de trois diamants bleus taillés en goutte. Les multiples facettes des pierres précieuses reflétaient des éclats violets et pourpres sous la lumière du crépuscule. Le coucher du soleil était le moment préféré d'Harry et Kishia. La lumière cramoisie du soleil leur rappelait celle de Shamliar. L'adolescent s'installa juste sous la fenêtre et entama la lecture de la lettre. L'écriture cursive de Maximilien se détachait avec élégance sur le parchemin.

_'Axel,_

_ Le temps me rattrape peu à peu. Mon corps lâche prise face aux malédictions qui le rongent. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'elles ont fini par gagner._

_ Je ne partirais pas triste. Ton arrivée impromptue m'a fait revivre, et me battre un peu plus longtemps dans ce monde. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Au bout du tunnel, la magie m'a offert une dernière lumière. Grâce à elle, grâce à toi, les Isatis ne disparaîtront pas complètement de la mémoire collective. Tu te souviendras de nous._

_ Je sais que tu accepteras ma proposition. me pardonneras-tu d'avoir comploter dans ton dos? Le temps est une chose étrange que nous ne maîtrisons pas, qu'importe la durée de notre vie. Je te donnerais seulement un conseil, fils. Il y a un temps pour chaque chose. Ne pas le respecter n'amène que pertes et amertume. Ecoute le vieil homme que je suis et profite de tes moments passés, présents et futurs._

_ Ceci est ma réponse à ton énigme. Tu sauras quoi faire, j'en suis persuadé._

_ Avec toute mon affection,_

_ Lord Maximilien Isatis_

_ P.S. La clé t'aidera à préparer ta rentrée.'_

Le Libéré secoua la tête, amusé, puis saisit le courrier de Poudlard. Le pli était beaucoup plus épais que la dernière lettre. Axel savait qu'il s'était fait manipulé en beauté mais se doutait que l'acte de Maximilien aurait plus de répercussion que le vieil homme ne le pensait. La liste de Poudlard était garnie. Son hôte avait choisi des options qu'il n'aurait pu suivre s'il avait pas été formé au Domaine. Mais tout de même. Lui? En cours de Potions avancées? Comment diable allait-il s'en sortir? Le clan Isatis était connu pour avoir vu grandir en son sein de nombreux potionnistes de génie. Mais le cas d'Axel était désespéré... à l'amusement permanent du vieil homme qui avait essayé de partager son amour du brassage avec le plus jeune. Vraiment, les temps à venir allaient être très divertissants.

Axel reposa les lettres sur le dessus de lit crème avant de se lever, dépliant presque langoureusement ses jambes. La nuit était tombée. La lune n'était qu'un étroit croissant d'argent dans le ciel nuageux qui surplombait la capitale. Kishia croisa le regard métallique de son Lié avant de rassembler son énergie et de la concentrer dans son corps. Il était temps. Les deux silhouettes se faufilèrent par la fenêtre, bondissant gracieusement de toit en toit pour disparaître dans la pénombre. L'heure de la chasse avait sonné.

Le Libéré sentit un rayon de soleil glisser sur son visage. Il grommela légèrement, se pelotonna un peu plus sous les couvertures et tenta de repartir dans le profond sommeil qu'il venait de quitter. Peine perdue. Son esprit s'était remis à fonctionner. L'adrénaline de sa chasse nocturne s'estompait et les brumes libéraient ses pensées. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir devant la fuite du sommeil avant de s'étirer, arrondissant le dos, bandant les muscles de ses membres pour en chasser l'engourdissement. Fixant le plafond aux poutres apparentes, il laissa ses souvenirs revenir à la surface. La mort de Maximilien, ses dernières volontés, le zèle des deux elfes de maison... le Chaudron Baveur...Londres... Poudlard... shopping! Cette dernière idée acheva définitivement de le réveiller et il bondit souplement hors des draps, tirant Kishia de sommeil par ses mouvements.

Ce dernier, jusque là contre le flanc de son Lié, entrouvrit un œil paresseux et regarda longuement la petite patte féline devant lui avant de pousser un long soupir. Il était persuadé de s'être endormi sous une forme bien plus convenable en rentrant dans la nuit. Poussant l'introspection plus loin, le Démon découvrit que si sa forme de chasse avait pompé ses réserves d'énergie, il récupérait bien plus rapidement qu'au manoir Isatis. Il estimant une récupération en douze heures au lieu des trente-six précédentes. Une évolution non négligeable qu'il devait sans nul doute à la haute teneur en magie de ses dernières proies. Le félin s'étira un peu et se réinstalla. Encore quelques heures et il serait totalement alerte. D'ailleurs, si le soleil pouvait se déplacer un peu pour venir lui chauffer le corps, cela se rapprocherait de la perfection. Axel pouffa en suivant les réflexions de son compagnon à travers le lien. Un comportement digne d'un chat d'appartement! Captant la moquerie, Kishia hérissa vaguement le poil, hésitant visiblement entre rester au chand sur le lit ou attaquer l'offensant. Non, vraiment! Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Il reposa sa tête sur ses pattes et agita négligemment la queue.

"Cesse donc ton insolence! Et fais quelque chose pour ton apparence! Tu fais honte à tout Shamliar!"

"Oui maître" ricana avec ironie l'adolescent en se glissant dans la salle de bain.

Le bakeneko n'avait pas tout à fait tord cependant. Il s'était couché tout habillé et ressemblait plus à un épouvantail qu'à un futur Démon. Et qu'était-ce que ces petites tâches là, juste à l'extrémité des manches de sa chemise? Oh, du sang. Des traces du repas de la veille. La grimace devant son état se changea en un rictus gourmand en se remémorant le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, titillant chacune de ses papilles gustatives. Il chassa ses souvenirs en secouant la tête et laissa tomber les vêtements à même le sol. L'eau chaude dénoua les muscles encore sensibles. 'Je manque d'exercice' pensa Axel en étirant consciencieusement ses bras. Il coupa l'eau et laissa le léger vent entrant par la fenêtre sécher les gouttelettes ruisselant sur son corps tandis qu'il traversait la chambre vers ses bagages, semant des empreintes humides sur le parquet sombre.

La plus petite des deux malles contenait un début de garde-robe que lui avaient confectionné les deux elfes de maison durant son séjour au domaine Isatis. Rien de bien extraordinaire: une dizaine de pantalons, le double de chemises, au moins trois paires de botte, ... Axel grimaça en voyant cela. Même pas le strict minimum pour un Démon digne de ce nom. Il était vraiment urgent de faire les magasins. Et de racheter une nouvelle malle. Celle-ci, lui arrivant aux genoux pour un mètre vingt de profondeur et un mètre cinquante de long, serait à peine assez grande pour ses chaussures.

Poussant un soupir oscillant entre la frustration et l'impatience, le Lié enfila rapidement un pantalon de toile noir. La coupe, proche du corps sans être collée comme une seconde peau, lui dessinait de longues jambes que rehaussait encore la fluidité du tissu. Il passa rapidement une chemise de soie blanche, laissant la fibre absorber les dernières gouttes d'eau tandis qu'il ramenait ses cheveux en une tresse lâche avant de s'installer au petit secrétaire placé dans un angle. Il lui fallait organiser ses projets d'achats sinon il allait s'éparpiller dans certaines boutiques et n'aurait jamais fini dans les temps. Or Axel aimait flâner dans les rayons, laisser couler les étoffes entre ses doigts, admirer les teintes et essayer de nouvelles coupes. Sirius et Kishia l'avaient irrémédiablement perdu dans leur grande passion pour les vêtements et leurs magasins. Satisfait de sa liste, il boutonna rapidement sa chemise, dissimulant la longue chaîne d'argent qui y brillait, et glissa ses pieds dans une paire de bottes en cuir noir qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Dénouant ses cheveux pour leur permettre de finir de sécher librement, il lança un appel rapide à Kishia qui resta sans réponse. Haussant les épaules, il ferma la porte et descendit vers la salle de l'auberge et l'une des habitudes humaines dont il ne pouvait se défaire: son grand mug de thé du matin.

Une heure plus tard, Axel se tenait à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, liste en poche. Et il n'était pas le seul! Depuis l'arche dissimulée dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, il observait des familles entières de sorciers grouillant dans l'allée marchande. Des mères débordées par des enfants surexcités. Des pères hésitants devant le poids et le volume des achats. Des étudiants se retrouvant dans de grands éclats de voix, flânant devant les étalages, tentant d'échapper à la surveillance parentale. De futurs élèves, impatients de découvrir Poudlard à leur tour, intimidés par ce nouvel univers, frustrés de ne pas être encore assez grands. Tout ce petit monde vadrouillait le long des échoppes, happés par le flot de la foule, traversant, tirant, s'échappant, s'engouffrant, s'exclamant, criant, riant, pleurant, discutant. Axel réprima un frisson. Il haïssait la foule. Cette masse compacte, dense, qui s'agglutinait autour de vous, vous étouffait et vous emmenait au loin sans votre avis, mouvante, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Il devait s'estimer heureux de ne plus être Harry Potter. Pas de petit corps fluet, pas de cicatrice visible. Oh, elle était toujours là, mais discrète, et surtout il était inconnu du grand public. Carrant les épaules, le Lié prit une longue respiration avant de se jeter dans la cohue. Vraiment, pourquoi les magasins n'étaient-ils pas ouverts la nuit, quand l'obscurité chassait les humains vers leur refuge, offrant les rues aux peuples nocturnes?

Il avançait aussi rapidement que possible, évitant les paquets des uns, les coudes des autres, écrasant quelques pieds sans en faire grand cas. Remontant la rue en direction du haut bâtiment abritant Gringotts, l'adolescent jetait des regards perçants autour de lui, repérant les enseignes présentes à son époque, mémorisant leurs emplacements parfois modifiés, notant celles inconnues qui pourraient lui être utiles. Mieux valait être efficace sur les tâches nécessaires mais barbantes pour pouvoir profiter des choses indispensables et vraiment intéressantes.

'Acte II, scène une' grimaça intérieurement Axel en arrivant au pied des escaliers de marbre. En vingt ans, l'imposant bâtiment blanc de la banque gobeline n'avait pas changé. Encadrant la haute porte, deux guerriers en armure complète, lance à la main et épée à la taille, dardaient sur les passants un regard scrutateur, dévoilant leurs dents pointues à chaque client franchissant le seuil. Leur surveillance étroite et le poème d'avertissement gravé sur le fronton étaient on ne peut plus clairs. Il n'y aurait aucune tolérance pour les voleurs. L'adolescent grimpa prestement les marches et pénétra dans le bâtiment avec un signe de tête pour les gardes. Surpris du salut de ce qu'ils croyaient être un humain, les deux gobelins en faction hésitèrent un instant avant de lui rendre la pareille, leur casque étincelant dans la lumière matinale.

Dans le grand hall, le moindre bruit se réverbérait entre les colonnes et les murs de marbre poli. Au plafond, des milliers de bougies habillaient la pièce d'une lumière mouvantes. Les trois murs en face de lui étaient percés de portes imposantes en bronze, chacune d'entre elles étant gardées par une paire de gardes en armure. Devant les portes, un long comptoir en acajou rehaussé d'étain permettaient à une centaine de gobelins d'accueillir leurs clients, de trier, peser, étudier, nettoyer, polir un nombre impressionnants de pièces et de pierres précieuses. Axel se dirigea rapidement vers le gobelin libre le plus proche, se déplaçant sans bruit sur la mosaïque de marbre au sol dessinant le blason de la banque. Son regard cherchait discrètement le moindre signe de changement avec sa propre époque. Les gobelins étaient-ils plus jeunes? Qui aurait pu donner un âge à ces créatures magiques sans en être un lui-même. Kishia peut-être. Mais pour l'instant le Démon coincé sous la forme d'un petit chat somnolait au fond de la capuche de son Lié. Ce dernier marchait d'une foulée souple et la tête haute, tâchant d'ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il savait que son apparence détonnait, même chez les sorciers. Mais tout de même, un peu de discrétion ne serait pas de refus! Ressentant de la crainte émaner des autres clients, il comprit que la montée en puissance de Voldemort commençait à faire germer la suspicion contre les étrangers et les personnes simplement différentes d'eux. Axel réprima un énième soupir et accéda au guichet qu'il avait choisi, tirant discrètement sur les manches raccourcies de son manteau noir qu'il portait largement ouvert.

"Monsieur." La voix du gobelin était rocailleuse et presque irritée.

"Je viens récupérer un peu d'argent de mon coffre" répondit froidement Axel, peu gêné par le manque de politesse de son interlocuteur.

"Votre clé s'il vous plait."

Le Libéré tendit sans un mot la clé d'or et de diamants bleus que lui avait confié Maximilien dans sa dernière lettre.

"Ah, l'héritier du Seigneur Isatis." La voix du gobelin avait changé, devenu plus profonde. "Si vous voulez bien, Gladbeck va vous conduire à votre voûte, Lord Isatis."

Axel suivit un jeune gobelin, du moins il lui semblait plus jeune que le guichetier, au delà de la porte située en face de l'entrée de la banque. Eclairée par des torches rougeoyantes, une plateforme étroite de pierre brute permettait l'accès à une file de wagonnets sagement rangés sur leurs rails. Ils s'y installèrent et le gobelin actionna un levier qui abaissa d'un mouvement ample. Le chariot accéléra brutalement et entama la descente dans les profondeurs à une vitesse infernale. Le trajet fût plus long que celui auquel Axel était habitué à son époque. La voûte de la famille Isatis, n°77, se situait au treizième sous-sol. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Dans la pénombre des grottes, la silhouette gigantesque d'un dragon se dessinait vaguement, accompagnée d'odeurs de saurien, de fer, de feu et de souffre. La légende était donc vraie. Le wagonnet s'arrêta quelques virages plus bas.

Une immense porte de bronze et d'acier mêlés l'attendait, encadrée par deux braseros. Elle était finement gravée d'entrelacs rehaussés d'argent qui formaient des runes de protection dont la puissance lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque. Kishia, réveillé par la course folle du chariot, siffla doucement. Axel se sentait presque écrasé par l'impression de danger qui émanait des symboles. Le gobelin, qui ne semblait pas plus incommodé que cela par la porte, glissa la clé dans une serrure finement ouvragée avant de poser sa paume sur l'étrange orbe de pierre polie aux reflets de nacre placée en-dessous. Silencieusement, les deux panneaux de la double porte s'ouvrèrent peu à peu, dévoilant leur épaisseur impressionnante et les trésors qu'ils protégeaient.

Le coffre 77 était une grotte dont la voûte était taillée dans la roche, soutenue par de larges piliers cylindriques. Ces derniers étaient renforcés par un maillage dense de pierre finement sculptée et d'acier, représentant les rameaux sarmenteux des vignes magiques. Si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait distinguer dans le feuillage des runes de protection et d'autres renforçant les piliers et le plafond. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre âgé de plusieurs siècles et dont la puissance croissait avec le temps.

Franchissant le seuil, Axel se sentit stopper par une force écrasante. Immobilisé, il ne pouvait que subir l'intrusion terriblement violente qui sonda, fouilla son âme et sa magie de fond en comble, observant tout, détaillant chaque parcelle de son être. Le Lié serra les dents sous la douleur, essayant vainement de faire un geste, un pas dans un sens ou dans un autre, pour quitter cette fouille insidieuse et brutale. Au bout que ce qui lui sembla plusieurs heures mais qui ne dura en réalité qu'une poignée de secondes, la présence se fit plus douce, apaisante, avant de se retirer avec délicatesse, lui rendant sa liberté. Il cligna des yeux, surpris. L'impression d'oppression avait disparut. Dans l'air, les protections pulsaient doucement, l'accueillant de caresses chaleureuses comme le digne héritier des Isatis qu'il était devenu.

Entre les colonnes s'entassaient d'innombrables trésors. Meubles et marqueteries, tapisseries et toiles de maître, porcelaines fines, sculptures sans prix, parures somptueuses, vaisselles dorées, ... De quoi refaire six fois la décoration intégrale du manoir situé dans les Alpes et d'avoir encore assez pour meubler deux Poudlard. Décidant de faire une rapide visite des lieux, Axel se promena autour des meubles, évitant ici une malle débordante d'étoffes lustrées, là la pointe acérée d'une lance ancienne.

Dans une alcôve de taille généreuse, des râteliers et des vitrines accueillaient une vaste collection d'armes et tous genres et de toutes origines. L'adolescent caressa la garde d'un long katana, songeant au sien resté à Shamliar. Il se sentait nu sans arme, en particulier sans les deux lames jumelles que lui avait forgé Nalouk. Il lui manquait. Les Liés de Kishia, le Domaine, Shamliar lui manquaient. Il secoua légèrement la tête et jeta un dernier regard à l'arme japonaise. Un katana n'était pas des plus discrets. Il finit par prendre deux dagues courbes, vraisemblablement perses d'après les arabesques qui ornaient les lames aiguisées. Sous les conseils du bakeneko, il attrapa un jeu de couteaux à lancer. C'était loin d'être l'arme avec laquelle il était le plus à l'aise, mais les dissimuler se révéler un jeu d'enfant. Il en glissa d'ailleurs un dans chacune de ses bottes avant de ranger les autres avec les deux dagues dans le sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule. Celui-ci, en cuir sombre, était une petite merveille de sortilèges qu'il avait découvert lors de ses explorations dans le manoir. Maximilien lui avait expliqué qu'il était charmé pour être plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et que son poids restait toujours le même quelque soit la charge. Il avait terminé en disant qu'il était très résistant avant de lui en faire présent. Le blason des Isatis était discrètement gravé sur le cuir patiné des sangles.

Plus loin, sur des étagères, s'alignaient des collections d'objets étranges, inconnus, plus ou moins utiles ou en état de fonctionner. De hautes bibliothèques ployaient sous les grimoires, mais aussi les rouleaux de parchemins, les papyrus, les tablettes d'argile et de pierre. Axel nota dans un coin de sa tête l'intérêt de faire un sérieux inventaire quand il en aurait le temps. Il sélectionna rapidement quelques ouvrages plus ou moins récents de potions, sortilèges, défense et runes, et attrapa au dernier moment un recueil sur les sceaux asiatiques en s'interrogeant de sa présence dans le coffre d'une ancienne et respectable famille anglais. Les sceaux étaient très mal dans la société britannique. Alors pourquoi les Isatis en possédaient quelques traités? Il haussa les épaules en l'emportant. Après tout, les protections avaient acceptés un Démon en devenir comme héritier légitime. Il lui faudrait peut-être faire quelques recherches sur sa nouvelle famille, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Il fouilla un peu les rayons et trouva un ouvrage retraçant l'histoire des Isatis. C'était toujours un début. Se détournant de la bibliothèque, il esquiva une tapisserie roulée posée à même le sol, un petit coffre dont le couvercle manquant révélait des émeraudes et emplit sa bourses de Gallions. Il allait quitter le coffre quand son regard accrocha un médaillon présenté dans un écrin de velours azur: un renard bondissant en or blanc et aux yeux de saphir. Il ne fallut que deux secondes de réflexion à Axel pour l'attraper délicatement et le glisser dans sa bourse. Le bijou rejoindrait les deux autres autour de son cou une fois à l'abri des regards.

Le voyage vers la surface fut silencieux et bientôt le Libéré plissait les yeux devant la luminosité extérieure. Une fois habitué, il déplia sa liste de course. Il avait considérablement étoffé celle de Poudlard: livres, uniformes, parchemins, plumes et encres, télescope, chaudron, ingrédients divers, baguette magique, ... Oui, une nouvelle baguette lui était nécessaire maintenant.

Depuis sa Libération, sa nature profonde changeait. Sa baguette de houx, qui avait choisi l'humain Harry Potter, devint capricieuse et difficile à manier. Mais depuis son Lien avec Kishia, elle cessa purement et simplement de lui répondre. Axel la conservait précieusement dans ses appartements à Shamliar. Elle était un témoin de ce qu'il avait été, et il lui devait la vie plus d'une fois. Relisant la liste jusqu'au bout, l'adolescent repartit vers la foule. S'il se débrouillait bien, les corvées seraient réglées en deux heures et il aurait tout son temps pour flâner dans les magasins de mode. Kishia râlait à travers le lien. Deux heures ne serait pas suffisantes pour qu'il récupère complètement, et il ne pourrait se joindre à son Lié sous une forme humaine. C'était lui pourtant qui avait initié son Lié aux joies du shopping! Axel ricana mentalement à l'écoute de la plainte. Cela le vengeait de toutes les crasses que lui avait fait le bakeneko pendant son apprentissage.


	4. Chapitre Trois: Escapade

**Chapitre trois: Escapade au Chemin de Traverse**

Axel se retint de sauter à la gorge du maladroit qui venait de lui écraser le pied. La foule, déjà dense au matin, était devenue une masse compacte et grouillante durant sa visite à la banque. Il raffermit sa prise sur la courroie du sac jeté sur son épaule et reprit sa route.

Le magasin d'astronomie se situait à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée de Gringotts mais il lui fallut bien une dizaine de minutes pour rallier le magasin, traversant la foule comme s'il remontait une rivière en crue à contre courant. Il poussa la porte de bois clair, déclenchant le chant délicat d'un carillon éolien. Le calme qui régnait dans l'échoppe lui fit l'effet d'un vaste vide après la cohue extérieure, et il reprit tranquillement son souffle. Entre les rayons de bois poli, seuls des élèves de première année observaient avec plus ou moins d'attention les différents modèles de télescopes et la large collection de cartes du ciel. Il était après tout assez rare d'avoir besoin de plus d'un télescope durant sa scolarité. Axel porta son choix sur un modèle pliable en cuivre, léger et solide, avec boussole et système de repérage des constellations intégrés. Le modèle était assez proche de celui qu'il avait acheté en première année, et il espérait que les réglages seraient similaires. Avant de partir, il prit une large inspiration, comme s'il voulait absorber le calme du magasin, et ressortit affronter la foule.

Trois portes plus loin, l'enseigne de _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_, une plume croisée sur un rouleau de parchemin, se balançait tranquillement au-dessus de la tête des passants. Le Libéré se faufila entre un préfet de Poufsouffle hésitant entre deux plumes - son badge brillait fièrement sous l'éclairage - et une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui faisait ses réserves de parchemins comme un écureuil amasse ses noisettes à l'entrée de l'hiver. Serdaigle, assurément. Il attrapa une douzaine de rouleaux d'un vélin crème de bonne qualité et au grain serré, regrettant de ne pouvoir prendre un bon vieux bloc de papier moldu. Plus loin dans les étalages, il choisit un jeu de plumes d'aigle et se racheta un petit couteau pour les tailler proprement. Il ajouta à ses achats un grand flacon d'encre de Chine, même s'il aurait préféré la faire lui-même comme il en avait pris l'habitude à _Seiru Gakuen_ lors de son apprentissage des sceaux, ainsi qu'un encrier portatif en cristal incassable et de la cire à cacheter, rouge et gris-bleu. Maintenant qu'il était Lord, il aurait vraisemblablement des courriers officiels à rédiger. Dans sa bourse, protégée par une série de sceaux, la chevalière familiale des Isatis attendait son heure. Axel l'avait reçu de l'avocat en France, mais il n'osait la porter pour l'instant. Il le lui faudrait pourtant. Ainsi chargé, il prit son mal en patience en attendant de payer. Il avait eu le temps d'imaginer treize moyens de torturer la vendeuse en caisse, trop bavarde, avec les objets du magasin quand son tour arriva enfin. Il posa un long regard glacial sur la jeune femme qui ravala ses paroles et son sourire avant de rapidement rédiger la facture. Il espérait simplement que les autres magasins ne seraient pas aussi lents. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire! Heureusement, sa prochaine étape lui plaisait déjà plus.

Au milieu de la rue bondée, le Lié bénit une fois de plus le sac enchanté de Maximilien quand il dut éviter un sorcier trop chargé venant de trébucher, éparpillant ses achats sur les pavés. Axel pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Cet homme n'était-il pas un sorcier? Auquel cas qu'attendait-il pour réduire ses paquets plutôt que de les empiler dans ses bras jusqu'à ne plus voir devant lui? Il enjamba un sac, contourna habillement un chaudron d'où se déversait plusieurs sachets d'ingrédients et s'enfonça dans la masse humaine. Se décalant légèrement quelques pas plus loin pour éviter un enfant en pleurs, visiblement perdu, il bifurqua vers la droite et la plus célèbre librairie du Chemin de Traverse.

Les grandes salles de _Fleury et Bott_ étaient encombrées au point de ne pouvoir y circuler librement. Avec une désagréable impression de déjà-vu, l'adolescent du futur estima qu'il y avait autant de monde que lors de la séance de dédicace de Gilderoy Lockhart au début de sa deuxième année. Au moins, il n'y avait ni journalistes avides de scoops et rumeurs, ni groupies gloussant en essayant de s'approcher de l'auteur fabulateur. Se glissant entre les différents groupes, Axel commença à réunir les ouvrages nécessaires à sa nouvelle année, ainsi que quelques autres. Hermione ouvrirait de grands yeux en voyant la pile de livres qui augmentait peu à peu tandis que Ron reculerait surement d'un pas mal assuré, le visage blême et la secouée dans une négation ahurie. et effrayée. Il était certain que si le dernier fils Weasley connaissait le monde moldu, il le verrait croiser les index en un signe de croix en s'écriant "_Vade retro, Satanas_" en direction des ouvrages. Axel souriait doucement en imaginant la scène, passant de rayon en rayon. Il devait éviter sans cesse des groupes d'étudiants s'interpellant, pestant contre le poids des grimoires, parlant avec de grands gestes, le tout en conservant l'équilibre précaire de sa pile de livres. Il pesta contre l'absence de sa baguette magique. Un petit sortilège de lévitation lui faciliterait certainement la tâche. Il levait le bras vers l'étagère la plus haute, tendu sur la pointe des pieds, quand les éclats d'une conversation attirèrent son attention. Attrapant le volume qui l'intéressait, à savoir _Traité des complexes et des possibles en Arithmancie_, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Une des voix lui semblait étrangement familière.

Entre les rayons dédiés à la Divination, deux groupes se faisaient face, échangeant moqueries et insultes en guise de salutations. Axel se demanda un vague instant comme ces adolescents entre tous avaient bien se retrouver à cet endroit précis. Un instant plus tard, son regard se posait sur les yeux sombres et le rictus déjà un peu fou de Bellatrix Lestrange, encore une jeune Black à cette époque. Kishia dut planter profondément ses crocs dans l'épaule de son Lié pour l'empêcher de se laisser entrainer par la haine qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, l'enflammant d'envies de meurtre. Pourtant, il résistait lui-même difficilement à l'idée de déchiqueter de ses griffes le corps de celle qui avait mis fin à la vie de son précédent Lié. C'était à se demandait qui retenait qui à cet instant.

"Tiens, tiens. Potter et ce traitre à son sang de chien de Black."

Axel concentra son attention sur la voix trainante pour éviter de massacrer la brune et de faire brutalement basculer l'avenir. Lucius Malfoy ressemblait fortement à son fils au même âge. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire? Avec de longs cheveux blond platine parfaitement coiffés et des yeux gris acier qui fixaient ceux qui l'entouraient d'un regard hautain à travers des paupières légèrement plissées, il avait une silhouette élancée et des traits aristocratiques sous une peau pâle. Sa voix froide se faisait susurrante dans ses menaces et la simple prononciation du nom Potter sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche. Derrière les deux Sang-Purs, il pouvait distinguer la version adolescente de son professeur de Potions. Severus Snape, à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre, avait la mâchoire serrée. Au-dessus d'un nez déjà cassé, ses yeux noirs flamboyaient alors qu'il fixait leurs interlocuteurs d'un regard sombre. Axel lui avait rarement vu un visage aussi expressif, à par peut-être la fois où il avait plongé dans sa Pensine.

"As-tu entendu quelque chose, Patmol?" demanda une voix moqueuse.

"Oh, trois fois rien! Juste un bourdonnement de mouche."

Encore cette voix de baryton, soyeuse et riante, aux intonations moqueuses. Cette voix qu'il avait entendu résonner entre les murs du Domaine à Shamliar. Sirius. Le Libéré posa son regard sur la silhouette de son parrain négligemment appuyé contre une étagère. Les boucles brunes qui dansaient jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux saphir pétillant de malice, le sourire charmeur rehaussaient la beauté nonchalante d'une noblesse décadente. Axel buvait du regard celui qui était devenu son frère de cœur et qui lui manquait cruellement depuis qu'il avait quitté la dimension démoniaque. A ses côté, lui tournant complètement le dos, le Libéré reconnut son père à ses cheveux noirs sauvagement indisciplinés. Il avait une voix plus grave que celle de Sirius, et une carrure fine bien que plus développée que celle de Harry avant la rupture du Sceau. Quand James tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, Axel nota de suite les similitudes avec lui-même. Le menton volontaire, les pommettes hautes, le nez fin. Il commençait à comprendre la réaction des gens, mais ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Il ressentait un tourbillon de sensations étranges en découvrant pour la première fois son père, en faisant face à la jeunesse de ces hommes et femme qu'il avait combattu, côtoyé. Et il ne savait comment réagir.

Heureusement pour lui, les deux groupes étaient trop occupés à se narguer et s'insulter, près à sortir leur baguette; pour le remarquer ou même pour prendre conscience de la personne qui approchait de l'autre côté du groupe.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?"

Les adolescents sursautèrent avant de lever leur regards vers le nouveau venu. C'étai un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et au visage qui aurait semblé banal s'il n'était éclairé par des yeux d'un bleu électrique surprenant. Sa stature relativement imposante était habillée de la robe pourpre des Aurors. Malfoy fit un sourire mielleux à l'homme du Ministère.

" Nous nous saluons simplement, Monsieur l'agent."

"Vous vous saluez? Si c'est votre façon de procéder, faites-le à un endroit où vous avez de la place jeunes gens."

L'Auror tourna les talons et rejoignit son collègue à l'entrée de la librairie avant de reprendre leur patrouille. Le Libéré en avait repéré plusieurs durant ses immersions dans la foule, toujours des duos, en uniformes et l'œil aux aguets, prêt à dégainer leur baguette. _'Une preuve de plus que Voldemort commence à élargir sa peur sur le peuple sorcier et le Ministère' _songea Axel en récupérant sa sélection et se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Les deux groupes d'adolescents belliqueux s'étaient dispersés rapidement tandis que le Lié suivant l'Auror des yeux. Il laissa tomber sur le meuble la trentaine d'ouvrages dans un bruit sourd avant de frotter doucement l'épaule que Kishia avait mordu pour le retenir, grimaçant en sentant le sang imbiber le tissu de sa chemise. Outre les manuels demandés, il avait ajouté plusieurs traités dans les matières où il était le plus à l'aise. Il avait complété avec des livres lui permettant de mieux comprendre l'époque dans laquelle il avait atterrit, tel que les _Grands Evènements du Monde Magique durant les Trente dernières années_, d'Edward Kronick, ainsi que des ouvrages de référence, dont l'excellente _Encyclopédie des 150 000 ingrédients courants ou non des Potions_, recommandée par Snape lui-même vingt ans plus tard. Jouant des coudes pour atteindre la sortie, sa récolte de connaissances rangée dans son sac, il posait la main sur la porte quand il sentit le bakeneko s'aplatir au fond de sa capuche.

_'Kishia?'_

_ 'Tu verras en sortant.'_

Devant cette réponse mentale sibylline, c'est avec curiosité qu'Axel quitta la librairie, pour se retrouver arrêter sous le porche par des éclairs de lumière vive. Son instinct de combat s'éveilla instantanément alors qu'il reculait d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée, entre les vitrines.

Au beau milieu de la rue et des passants, les adolescents de tout à l'air se faisaient face dans une bataille rangée. Le Libéré en profita pour observer un peu les jeunes qu'il allait côtoyer. James et Sirius, en bons Gryffondors sans demi-mesure, se battaient de face, attaquant de front et se protégeant l'un l'autre sans réelle stratégie. Néanmoins leur complicité leur permettait d'évoluer ensemble sans se gêner. Sur l'épaule gauche de Sirius un chat gris extrêmement familier à Axel sifflait férocement vers les rangs adverses. _'Sympathique, ce paradoxe temporel'_ grinça le voyageur.

Du côté des Serpentards, Bellatrix n'avait aucune notion du duel tel qu'on l'entendait. Elle bombardait sans relâche ses opposants de sortilèges. Malfoy avait un sang-froid impressionnant pour un adolescent de son âge. Il lançait des sorts plus vicieux que sa camarade, mais rien de bien exceptionnel ni même teinté de magie sombre, au grand étonnement du Libéré. Snape avait un air partagé. Il visait calmement les points faibles de ses adversaires, cherchant surtout à les immobiliser, mais devait aussi s'occuper de la défense de la brune à côté de lui, à son plus grand agacement. Lui et Malfoy se contentaient généralement d'esquiver les sorts d'attaque ennemis. Axel grimaça. S'il y avait une esquisse de potentiel, les adolescents n'avaient rien à voir avec les querriers qu'il connaissait. Et le niveau de magie déployé le faisait ricaner. Il avait oublié que ces Mangemorts et Aurors en puissance n'étaient que des enfants. et que Voldemort ne faisait qu'émerger. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore connu la guerre. Cela se voyait dans leurs attitudes et manières de combattre.

Axel se redressa et jeta un regard ennuyé sur l'ensemble de la scène. Autour de la bataille, les sorciers pressaient le pas, regardant la scène du coin de l'œil en se gardant bien d'intervenir. Un tour d'horizon plus large lui apprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'Aurors dans les parages. _'Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, ceux-là!'_ Le voyageur temporel repéra sa prochaine étape de son planning. L'apothicairerie _Slug & Jiggers_ se trouvait, comme par hasard, juste de l'autre côté du duel des septièmes années. Axel évalua un instant la possibilité de contourner l'assaut en passant dans la foule qui évitait les belligérants, se pressant, se resserrant encore et encore. Il sentit un frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la pensée de se retrouver engloutit dans la masse humaine. Non! Hors de question! Peut-être modifier son programme serait une possibilité? Le Libéré reporta son regard sur les sortilèges échangés. Le niveau était vraiment, vraiment bas. Et même s'il modifiait son planning, il lui faudrait passer par la zone de combat pour quitter sa position actuelle.

_'Kishia, reste planqué'_ murmura mentalement Axel au Démon alors qu'il se concentrait pour amener à lui sa magie démoniaque.

_'Je ne suis pas planqué!'_ s'outra le bakeneko. _'Je ne ressens pas l'intérêt d'intervenir, c'est tout.'_

La mauvaise foi de son partenaire lui amena un léger rictus aux lèvres alors qu'il respirait profondément, appelant à lui son élément naturel. Un souffle imperceptible commença à l'entourer, soulevant doucement les pans de sa robe et ses cheveux. Il façonna, comprima, condensa ces courants d'air à la manière d'un potier tournant un pot, les enroulant étroitement autour de lui comme autant de rubans d'acier invisibles, se forgeant une armure de vent. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe alors qu'il se concentrait entièrement sur son ouvrage, laissant la garde aux sens ultradéveloppés de Kishia. La moindre fausse manœuvre, et il courrait à la catastrophe. L'air concentré ainsi était plus aiguisé que les dagues rangées dans son sac. S'il perdait le contrôle, il se blesserait lui-même dans le pire des cas. Sinon, les dégâts autour de lui seraient... colossaux.

Une fois les couches de vent bien installées dans un système de rotation autour de corps, suivant chacun de ses mouvements comme une seconde peau, Axel se permit de rouvrir les yeux et de penser à la suite de son plan. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique pour maîtriser la magie démoniaque! La Sorcellerie sans baguette était encore loin de sa portée et il préférait garder pour lui sa connaissance des Sceaux. Non pas que les critiques ou les regards qu'il recevrait en cas d'usage le gênait mais il valait mieux conserver ses atouts sagement dissimulés plutôt que de les abattre dès maintenant. La partie n'avait pas encore réellement commencé après tout. Vérifiant une dernière fois sa protection élémentaire, il se dirigea vers l'apothicairerie, pénétrant d'un pas tranquille et confiant dans la sphère du combat.

Alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre après avoir esquiver prestement un sortilège d'une vilaine teinte jaunâtre, Sirius aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce que...? Un Auror? Non, un civil qui se dirigeait inconsciemment vers le centre de la bataille! L'adolescent n'eut ni le temps de prévenir les autres, ami comme ennemis, ni le réflexe suffisant pour retenir le sortilège offensif qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Il regarda avec un sentiment d'horreur les nombreux sortilèges se diriger vers la silhouette innocente d'un adolescent de leur âge et à l'étonnante chevelure immaculée, sans savoir que les élèves présents se trouvaient dans une situation similaire. Encore que si James montrait un visage presqu'aussi horrifié que lui, Malfoy et Snape semblaient plutôt indifférents et sa cousine Bellatrix jubilait clairement. Ils virent comme au ralenti les faisceaux lumineux, rouges, jaune, bleu, violet, se rapprocher de l'inconnu quand soudain, dans un flash bleuté, la scène reprit sa vitesse réelle. Seul un réflexe le jeta au sol, à moitié aveuglé par la brusque lumière, pour éviter son propre sortilège. Un juron lui apprit que son meilleur ami avait réagi de même. En face, seule Bellatrix avait une estafilade sur la joue droite d'où perlait une première goutte de sang. Son visage exprimait un étrange mélange de joie et de surprise.

Il fallut aux adolescents quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre se qui venait de se passer. Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien distinguer, l'inconnu leur avait renvoyé l'ensemble de leurs sortilèges? Fouillant les alentours du regard, Sirius repéra la crinière blanche de l'inconnu sur le seuil de chez _Slug & Jiggers_. Comment avait-il fait? Ses réflexions furent brutalement mises en suspens quand James lui empoigna le bras sans aucune délicatesse pour l'emmener à travers la foule. Au loin, deux Aurors, baguette au clair, arrivaient bruyamment.

Axel replongea dans sa magie afin de rompre son armure de vent sans envoyer de puissantes rafales inexpliquées dans le Chemin de Traverse. Inutile de faire plus remarquer qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il défit un à un chaque courant d'air, le laissant filer en douceur vers le haut en restreignant leur vitesse tant qu'ils n'avaient pas franchis la hauteur des bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Il laisse presque échapper le dernier souffle en repensant à la tête horrifiée puis incrédule de son parrain. Le courant d'air, moins entravé qu'il ne l'aurait dû, bondit aussitôt et frappa directement la porte de l'apothicairerie. Le panneau de bois sombre pivota brutalement et claqua contre le mur, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière.

L'apothicairerie se composait d'une pièce toute en longueur uniquement éclairée pr la vitrine dont la vitre était si poussiéreuse qu'elle ne laissait filtrer qu'un quart de la lumière extérieure. Axel s'immobilisa sur le seuil un instant, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. L'avantage d'être le Libéré d'un Bakeneko, c'est d'avoir une vision nocturne particulièrement développée. A la faible lueur de la rue, il glissa son regard le long des bocaux de verre et de cristal alignés sur les étagères où ils luisaient faiblement. Au pied des rayons, des tonneaux ouverts exaltaient des odeurs putrides qui lui firent froncer délicatement le nez. Les fragrances nauséabondes recouvraient presque totalement celle de la poussière, du bois, de la ville et des hommes. L'odorat d'Axel n'était encore aussi développé que celui du démon qui l'accompagnait. Ce fut donc Kishia qui repéra l'odeur du vendeur.

Ce dernier se tenait au fond de l'échoppe, à moitié camouflé par l'épais comptoir de bois. Le visage acariâtre figé dans un masque grimaçant, seuls ses deux yeux, petits et sombres, étaient mobiles et suivaient les déplacements de son unique client d'un regard agressif. Il remuait doucement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre le contenu fumant d'un grand chaudron d'étain.

Axel grimaça en retour. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance de cette boutique, ni son propriétaire. Vraiment, pourquoi la majorité des maîtres de potion se donnaient cet air sombre et dédaigneux, comme si chaque humain les entourant ne méritait même pas d'être transformé en ingrédients? Seul Maximilien avait fait exception pour le moment. Et Salazar, les jours - rarissimes - où il était de bonne humeur. Le Lié avança à pas furtif, tendu malgré le calme et l'absence de la foule dans la pièce. L'air lui était irrespirable et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: quitter ce magasin au plus vite.

Il choisit rapidement un jeu de trois chaudrons d'étain de tailles différentes, regrettant presque le chaudron de cuivre dans lequel il avait tenté de réaliser des potions durant l'été sous l'égide du dernier Isatis. Les récipients qu'il avait pris, avec trépied et système de chauffe réglable intégrés, lui avait été recommandé par son hôte, les chaudrons de cuivre étant réservés en général aux professionnels. Puis, longeant chaque meuble en plissant les yeux pour distinguer l'écriture en pattes de mouche sous la poussière, il entreprit de rassembler les divers ingrédients demandés par l'école ainsi qu'un certain nombre de composants supplémentaires. _'Par pure précaution vraiment! On n'était jamais trop prudent. Et puis, s'il pouvait éviter de passer par l'antre de l'infirmerie cette année'_ pensait-il en attrapant une fiole de rosée de lys blanc, réputée pour ses vertues curatives lorsqu'elle était associée à de la pierre de lune en poudre et des feuilles fraîches de lotus et de fougères fourchue. Cela ne valait pas les larmes de phénix, mais il doutait d'en trouver ainsi, même dans l'apothicairerie la mieux fournie du monde entier.

Des griffes de chimères, de la salicorne argentée, quelques plumes de corbeaux de foudre, ... Rassemblant l'ensemble de son savoir théorique sur les potions, il entreprit de se faire un stock complet, et conséquent. Chaque ingrédient était emballé, prêt à être utilisé, mais Axel les examina minutieusement, prenant uniquement ceux qui présentaient les caractéristiques d'un produit recueilli et préparé dans les règles de l'art: des végétaux bien secs, toujours entiers, la fraîcheur des ingrédients d'origine animales, les minéraux en bloc. Aucune poudre toute faite. Nul ne pouvait savoir si elle était parfaitement pure, et un composant supplémentaire pouvait amener la destruction de la potion, voir du potionniste lui-même. Il repoussa des yeux de strangulots à la surface laiteuse et sèche, une fiole de sang de licorne dont la couleur d'argent était tachée de pourpre, présageant un prélèvement par la force, des plumes de jobarbille aux barbes abîmées et quelques autres ingrédients dont la qualité lui semblait douteuse. Il était peut-être un cas désespéré dans la confection des potions, mais ses connaissances et ses capacités dans le choix et la préparation des ingrédients faisaient honneur à son nouveau patronyme.

Nom mis à mal dès qu'il s'approcha du comptoir pour y payer ses achats. Il posait à peine sa sélection sur la surface rayée par le temps du comptoir que le contenu du chaudron explosa dans un nuage de fumée violacée à l'odeur âcre dont l'effluve principale semblait être celle de la chaire brûlée. L'apothicaire, les sourcils légèrement brulés et le visage parsemé de suie darda un regard accusateur à son client. Le Lié se contenta de conserver un air impassible, étouffant le _'oups' _mental de son Démon. Décidément, Kishia était définitivement incompatible avec l'art des potions. A se demander comment il pouvait s'être lié avec celui que l'on considérait toujours comme le plus grand potionniste à travers le temps, Salazar Serpentard. _'Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer ni même d'approcher son laboratoire'_ le renseigna en grommelant le bakeneko. Axel régla rapidement ses achats et sortit du magasin d'un pas souple qui dissimulait parfaitement son véritable état d'esprit: fuir au plus vite!

Il replongea dans la foule, slalomant pour essayer de gagner l'une des deux étapes essentielles de son planning. Il fût néanmoins stoppé dans son avancée par un groupe de gamins braillards qui s'échangeaient des injures. Au contenu, Axel estima de chaleureuses retrouvailles entre Serpentards et Griffondors, vraisemblablement des deuxièmes ou troisièmes années. Qu'importe. Il força le passage, écrasa quelques pieds qui étaient restés sur son chemin, joua des coudes et traversa la zone de turbulences. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot! Bientôt, la façade attendue se dévoila au coin d'une rue. Enfin! Avec un sentiment d'impatience, il poussa la porte. Au-dessus de la vitrine s'inscrivait en lettres d'or _'Ollivander's, fabricant de baguettes depuis 382 avant J-C'_.

Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin quand il entra. La lumière de la vitrine, qui contenait qu'une seule baguette dans un écrin de velours d'un rouge fané, était tamisée par un voilage beige. Une cheminée ronflante et une unique bougie donnaient à la pièce une note chaleureuse et mouvante. Axel sentit Ollivander quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne pénètre dans la pièce.

"Bonjour." Le vieux sorcier hésita un court instant en le regardant. "Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu auparavant. Pourtant, vous me semblez un peu vieux pour une première baguette, Monsieur..."

Axel esquissa un rictus. Il aimait prendre les gens par surprise. Entre son identité inconnue et le fait qu'il n'avait pas sursauté à son approche pourtant silencieuse, Ollivander avait l'air d'un chat à qui on avait dérobé sous son nez son écuelle de crème.

"Axel Isatis. Ma première baguette ne me répond plus."

"Isatis... Il me semblait que le clan Isatis avait été décimé il y a quelques années." Axel fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire, faisant sursauter le vieil homme. "Oh, je suis navré, veuillez excuser ma maladresse."

Axel hocha une seule fois la tête, le regard dur, mais sa mâchoire se relâcha un peu. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle la mort de Maximilien, ni le massacre des Isatis qui avait fait tant souffrir ce dernier. Puis il tendit le bras droit à la demande du vendeur qui s'empressa de prendre toute une série de mesures complexes et étranges dans un silence pesant. Ollivander se dirigea vers ses longs rayonnages tandis que le mètre ruban s'enroulait tout seul dans un coin du comptoir, comme un fin serpent gris. Il revint avec trois longues boîtes de bois dans les mains qui posa sur le meuble avant d'ouvrir la première.

"Bois de charme et plume d'hippogriffe. Vingt-deux centimètres. Idéale pour la métamorphose" présenta-t-il en sortant une tige de bois blanc poli qu'il tendit délicatement à son client. Axel se saisit de la baguette et la secoua légèrement. L'instrument resta muet et le vendeur la reprit en secouant la tête avant de se saisir de la deuxième.

"Bois de saule et crin de licorne. Vingt-cinq centimètres, parfaite pour les enchantements". A peine dans la main de l'adolescent, la baguette se mit à vibrer avant de s'enflammer brutalement. Elle acheva de se consumer sur le parquet sous le regard abasourdi du fabricant de baguettes et celui résigné de Libéré. Cela allait être long. Vingt-cinq baguettes plus tard, dont trois décédées par auto-carbonisation, Ollivander installait un panneau _'Fermé' _sur sa porte et offrait un fauteuil à Axel tandis qu'il partait en exploration dans les plus vieux rayonnages de ses réserves. Après dix-huit baguettes de plus, dont l'une avait littéralement explosée en mettant feu à la barbe du vieux sorcier, Axel soupira en regardant la nuit tomber sur la ville et les lumières s'allumaient une à une. Les sorciers avaient déserté la rue, fuyant les ombres et l'insécurité de la nuit. Un bruit sourd venant de la cheminée le tira de son observation. Des flammes vertes venait de sortir un sorcier au cheveu sombre et à l'œil vif. Il avait le dos un peu bossu et son bras gauche faisait un angle étrange au niveau de son poignet.

"Ah, Gregorovitch. Entrez donc mon ami." Ollivander était réapparu au bruit de l'âtre et accueillait son visiteur avec entrain. Ce dernier lui rendit sa poignée de main et ses salutations avant de poser son regard sombre sur la fine silhouette inhabituelle devant la vitrine. L'étrange adolescent l'observait en silence depuis l'ombre de sa frange et ses yeux avait une lueur dangereuse de fauve en chasse. Le nouveau venu s'ébroua avant de faire un pas en avant.

"Vous êtes le client difficile de Ollivander je suppose. Je suis Gregorovitch, un de ses collègues. Je travaille habituellement en Russie. Ollivander a pensé que je pourrais apporter mon aide dans la recherche de votre baguette. Selon lui, votre magie ressemble plus à celle des sorciers scandinaves qu'à celle des occidentaux."

Mentalement, Kishia confirma le propos. Les peuples sorciers de l'Europe et de l'Asie du Nord restaient bien plus proches de la magie élémentaire et des créatures magiques. Leur magie était différente, plus 'sauvage' que celle des sorciers d'Europe occidentale. Ces derniers rejetaient de plus en plus de facettes de leur magie, bannissant par haine ou par peur les magies 'noires', oubliant que chacune branche de la magie pouvait être bénéfique ou maléfique en fonction des intentions du sorcier. Il était de même pour leurs relations aux créatures magiques que les sorciers dénigraient et traitaient comme des êtres inférieurs. Généralement, les Nés-de-Moldus n'avaient pas ces idées préconçues quand ils entraient à Poudlard, mais très vite, ils étaient influencés par la vision biaisée de leurs condisciples.

Axel reporta son attention vers les deux fabricants de baguettes. Ceux-ci tenaient conseil, le russe écoutant les observations de l'anglais sur les différentes baguette essayées. Ils se tenaient courbés l'un vers l'autre, devant la cheminée, et parlaient à voix basse comme si leurs commentaires ne devaient être entendus des autres_. 'Stupides humains qui pensent que le premier concerné n'a pas le droit d'être au courant' _songea Axel en affutant par la magie du vent son ouïe. Il devait encore le faire de manière artificielle, au grand désespoir de Kishia qui voyait son Libéré très en retard sur le développement de ses capacités physiques démoniaques. Apparemment, sa magie était trop sauvage, trop violente, pour être contenue par une baguette classique.

Gregorovitch sortit de sa poche un sac de cuir de la taille d'une noise qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique. Du contenant plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, il sortit une dizaine de boîtes de bois allongées. Celles-ci étaient de bois de conifère à l'odeur agréable, tandis que celles d'Ollivander étaient de châtaignier au grain doré. Dans les plis d'un velours bleu nuit, le russe retira une première baguette avant de la présenter à l'adolescent.

"Bois de mélèze et poil de sombral, vingt-et-un centimètres, rapide et incisive, adaptée au combat." Il en parlait avec affection et fierté. Axel tendit la main et attrapa la poignée finement polie. Rien. La baguette resta désespérément muette à sa magie. Son créateur la récupéra en marmonnant avant de replonger dans son sac.

"Bois de cèdre bleu et griffe de chimère, vingt-quatre centimètres et demi. Sotilèges et maléfices." Toujours aucune réaction de l'artéfact. L'homme grommela dans sa barbe en dardant un regard sombre sur son sac. Ollivander ramena une nouvelle baguette à tester.

"Chêne rouge et plume de cygne de lumière, dix-neuf centimètres trois". Celle-ci s'enflamma à peine Axel y posa le doigt, obligeant le vieil anglais à tout lâcher. Le Libéré réprima à grand peine un grognement de frustration. Il attendait avec tellement d'impatience sa nouvelle baguette, sa nouvelle partenaire afin de manipuler la Sorcellerie de nouveau. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris que minuit approchait irrémédiablement.

Kishia finit par sauter de la capuche. Rester si longtemps immobile lui lassait les membres engourdis, et l'anxiété que dégageait son Lié était étouffante. Ne pouvait-il donc pas se calmer? Ils finiraient bien par la trouver cette fichue baguette magique, quitte à convoquer tous les fabricants et les faire travailler sur une baguette sur mesure! Les essais continuèrent sans réel succès sous le regard désabusé du démon, confortablement installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'Axel occupait durant les conciliabules des deux sorciers. Ce dernier se demandait s'il allait finir par trouver sa baguette, et commençait à trouver le temps long. Certes, certains résultats valaient le détour, notamment celle qui avait sifflé comme une bouilloire oubliée sur le feu avant d'exploser dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues et vertes. A force d'observations et de tests, ils avaient déduit que toutes baguettes comportant au moins un élément à valeur pacifique ou guérisseuse était à éviter. Elles s'enflammaient irrémédiablement. Et que les baguettes trop courtes explosaient plus ou moins brusquement. Axel sentait pourtant qu'ils étaient proches et sa frustration augmentait à chaque essai avorté. Depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, il sentait sur le coin de son esprit un appel lancinant, faible mais constamment présent. Il avait pris ça pour une envie de chasser et l'avait fait taire. Mais c'était différent, à la fois plus pressant et moins agressif.

Les deux fabricants de baguettes magiques se regardaient consternés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés sans baguette pour un de leurs clients. Ils étaient pourtant les deux meilleurs dans ce domaine. La magie de cet adolescent était sauvage et intense, brulante et agressive, belliqueuse et comme en constant conflit avec quelque chose de sombre qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à appréhender. Elle les effrayait presque, malgré toute leur expérience de la vie et toutes rencontres qu'ils avaient fait, tant dans la chasse aux éléments que dans la vente. Il y avait là quelque chose de profondément ancré dans les racines de la terre et pourtant plus impalpable que le souffle brûlant que le sirocco du désert. Ils baissaient les bras et hésitaient à faire appel à leur confrère d'Italie, un expert dans les associations originales pour envisager la confection d'une nouvelle baguette quand une explosion résonna dans les réserves du magasin. Les deux hommes se jetèrent au sol tandis que Kishia bondissait sur ses pattes, aux côtés de son Lié accroupi derrière le fauteuil.

Quand la poussière retomba, chacun risqua un œil vers l'arrière-boutique, baguette sortie pour ceux qui en avaient, magie élémentaire prête à servir pour les habitants de Shamliar. Au milieu des étagères éventrées, des boîtes ouvertes pêle-mêle sur le sol et des baguettes éparpillées, une lueur rouge sombre pulsait doucement, rythmée comme un cœur palpitant. Les deux sorciers raffermir leur prise. Qui sait ce qui s'était passé? Peut-être était-ce une action de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? L'accès de surdité dû à l'explosion s'atténuait, laissant apparaître un vrombissement lancinant, vrillant vicieusement leurs tympans. Ils reculèrent d'un pas, résistant difficilement à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer le bruit. Un mouvement sur leur gauche attira leur regard. Le jeune homme sortait de derrière sa défense, les yeux braqués vers la lueur. Puis il entama une approche, sans aucune protection. Etait-il fou? Ollivander allait le rappeler, lui dire de rester à l'abri, quand le son augmenta brusquement. Les deux sorciers plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, plissant les yeux sur la douleur. Kishia plaqua les oreilles en arrière. Le son était affreusement douloureux pour son ouïe surdéveloppé. Axel, lui, ne semblait pas incommodé et avançait doucement vers la source de cette attaque sonore.

_ 'Harry! HARRY! Cesse donc cette stupidité et reviens ici!'_

_ 'Mais ne l'entends-tu pas?'_

_ 'Ca oui, je l'entend. Quelque soit cette chose, elle est en train de me crever les tympans. Reviens maintenant, qu'on voit ce qu'on peut faire.'_

_ 'De quoi tu parles? La chose à faire est évidente non?'_

_ 'Evidente?' _La voix mentale de Kishia suintait le scepticisme et l'ironie.

_ 'Elle m'appelle.'_

_ 'Elle quoi?!'_

Axel refusa de répondre et haussa négligemment les épaules. Le bakeneko ne pouvait donc pas l'entendre? Qu'importe, l'appel ressemblait trop à celui qu'il percevait plus tôt pour qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Il l'entendait clairement à présent, une voix grave et rauque, et pourtant définitivement féminine. Elle parlait de combat et de partenaire, de promesses de sang et de victoire. Elle était enivrante, vibrante de puissance et porteuse d'attente. Le Lié enjamba les débris de l'explosion, évitant autant que possible les baguettes au sol. La lumière était là, juste devant lui, et il distinguait dans les rayons la silhouette fine d'une baguette magique. D'une baguette qui l'appelait depuis si longtemps. Il tendit la main et empoigna lentement l'artéfact, presqu'avec révérence. Le maelström de vent et de puissance qui en découla s'abattit brutalement sur les spectateurs impuissants, les propulsant contre les murs. Au milieu du tourbillon, les cheveux et vêtements claquant dans le vent, Axel avait fermé les yeux avec un sourire satisfait. Enfin! Enfin, elle était là, sa partenaire de combat. Le souffle finit par s'apaiser et le Libéré rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Tout est sans dessus-dessous. Les fauteuils renversés, le comptoir éventré. La cheminée était éteinte et les cendres recouvraient la pièce. Kishia sortit de derrière un rideau, sifflant de colère contre les vagues de magie de son Lié. Mais il cessa quand il posa son regard sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il y avait là un mélange d'apaisement et de satisfaction qu'il lui avait rarement vu. Les deux sorciers émergèrent de derrière une pile de débris. Leurs barbes ébouriffées, leurs vêtements légèrement roussis et leur visage noirâtre fit ricaner le responsable de la situation. Devant leurs regards curieux, il accepta d'ouvrir la main, présentant sa nouvelle baguette. Ollivander s'étrangla à moitié en la reconnaissant.

"Bois d'aubépine, griffe de dragon, vingt-sept centimètres. Une baguette réalisée par l'un de mes ancêtres et jugée trop puissante et indomptable pour convenir à qui que ce soit. Je l'avais presque oubliée." Il releva ses yeux bleus délavés vers le jeune homme devant lui. "Elle ressemble à votre magie. Je suivrais vos évolutions dans ce monde avec intérêt, jeune Lord Isatis."


End file.
